The Great Balkan War
Description Overview The Great Balkan War was a regional war originating in the Balkans, eventually pulling in other nations worldwide, making it a global war. The war began when heat1804, the leader of Romania, attacked and killed Phillybob777, the soon-to-be Augustus of Byzantium, outside of Constantinople, in a plan to uproot Byzantium in the Balkans with Kaiser Rulerultamisjr of Austria Hungary. Immediately after, Romania and Austria-Hungary both declared war on Byzantium with no apparent casus belli. By declaring war on Byzantium, Austria-Hungary violated the Intermarium Alliance, in which both of the nations were member states. Following this declaration of war, Magenent decided to spectate the battle, but this was interrupted by a MinskanRus volunteer (DethLogik) trying to kill Magenent, this caused Norge and Denmark to join the war against Austria-Hunary, Romania and Greater_Moravia. Bulgaria and Minskanrus declare neutrality, though a few Minskan troops decided to aid Austria-Hungary and Romania. Already being hostile against Byzantium, Greater_Moravia joined the war as an ally of Romania and Austria-Hungary. As the neighboring Balkan nations were mobilizing their armies, more nations came to the aide of Byzantium. Brazil, Carolinga, Tunisia, Denmark, and Norge joined against the Romanian/Austria-Hungarian/Moravian coalition. The war had gone global at this point, sourcing many troops from all around into Byzantium's capital during the Battle of Constantiople. The Turkish_Republic came to help the defenders near the conclusion of the battle. Timeline (Work in progress; will depict events of war in chronological order) 12 January 2019 (Add some initial battles/Constantinople here) 13 January 2019 On the second day of the conflict, ISIS joined in as a third party purely looking for blood, while Spain and Australia later decided to go against Byzantium, announcing it each on their discord servers. 14 January 2019 On the third day of the conflict, things started to get heated. In retaliation of discovering heat's intentions on taking the swampland, Byzantium created the town of Isaccea west of Aegyssus. Romania then made Epic_Greece west of Phillippopolis, next to its road. 15 January 2019 On the fourth day of the conflict, The Tilted Powers came to Byzantium with their demands. Romania demanded the town of Aegyssus, locating in the swampland. Austria-Hungary demanded Salona, Dalmalia (former Anderta), and Mostar. Byzantium was not pleased with the "outrageous" demands and declined them. Immediately following this, Byzantium launched "Operation Kick Ass" and planted 3 forts near Austria_Hungary capital. Fort_Sly, Fort_Para, and Fort_Joenzi were the names of the towns. 16 January 2019 On the fifth day of the conflict, Brazil's nation leader, Heinz88, declared that the nation was joining The Tilted Powers. Albania also joined the war on Byzantium's side, creating Siege_camp directly east of Bucharest. Byzantium has offered an ultimatum to Romania, giving them 24 hours to respond. Both Romania and Austria Hungary refused these offers, with Austria Hungary citing that the agreement was the same as the one that failed in the first place and caused the war. 18 January 2019 On the seventh day of the conflict, Aragon, mainly Slaid_, joined the Tilted Powers, and Byzantium got attacked in the same city as The First and Second battle of Constantinople, except this time, rather than being outside the wall, the battle took place within the actual city. This day's conflict lasted for 3 hours and after that time, intruders started leaving the place. 4 March 2019 On March 4th, almost 2 months after the start of the conflict, a peace treaty was made between Byzantium-GRE and Romania. This put an end to the Romanian-Roman front for the war. Almost no major conflicts have taken place after the two Battles of Constantinople and the signing of the Treaty. Motivations and Events Leading up to the War The war was first planned by Austria Hungary, due to conflicts with borders from Byzantium's colonization of Bosnia and Dalmatia, which both nations were interested in occupying. Diplomacy was attempted between Justinian of Byzantium, and Kaiser Rulerultamisjr of Austria Hungary. Austria Hungary was left displeased with the Justinian's offers over borders, and felt increasingly threatened with more and more towns being planted in Bosnia by Byzantium, which continued to raise tensions between the nations. During this spree of colonization, the town of Mostar was placed over the Austro Hungarian Adriatic Railway, and the people of Mostar built a pitfall trap griefing the rail. This event was considered to be last straw for Austria Hungary, leaving the Kaiser convinced that he had to go to war. Before the actual war was declared, Austria Hungary approached Romania, knowing how much they hate Byzantium, and Greater Moravia, as they were already at war, leading to the formation of their coalition. The deal made with Romania was that they would get to take the Aegyssus Swamps after the war. Austria Hungary, also took in the Roman Claimant, and out law of Byzantium, Marcellus Julius Imperator, who previously conducted several raids on small Byzantine towns prior to the declaration of war. Battles As the war is still going on, the current list of battles represent the ones that have occurred thus-far. Battle of Constantinople The battle of Constantinople was fought in an unclaimed area between Constantinople and Turnovo. The fight started with roughly a 15v10 in Austria-Hungary and Romania's favor, and they temporarily took the field, but after regrouping and recruiting more troops from various countries, the Byzantines marched in with about 20-25 troops and took the battlefield, driving their opponents back into a small tunnel area on the Bulgarian side. Coincidentally, the Battle of Constantinople broke out upon the arrival of the Olympic torch delegation preparing for the upcoming games. One member of the Olympic delegation was killed while the others escaped. Perspective As there are conflictions between how the proceeded, the following will be divided into two sections, the Byzantine POV and Marcellus' POV. Byzantine POV In the end, the battle itself was ceased when Magenent blew up heat1804 and DethLogik with an end crystal. After getting two of their generals blown up, and with supplies running low, the Austro-Hungarians and Romanians retreated and left the battlefield, leaving the Byzantine troops to declare victory over the battle. Most casualties were from the Austria-Hungary and Romanian sides, with some casualties amongst the Byzantines, and Bulgarian "field medics" being killed by troops and armorless spectators. Explosives were a primary attack used in the battle, allowing the Byzantines to get some kills, while also accidentally harming some Bulgarians in some of the explosions. Marcellus' POV After violent back and forth fighting between both sides, Byzantine casualties mounted up. In return, several Byzantine allies, such as Judea, Albania, Denmark and Norge arrived. Although, the Tilted Powers swiftly defeated their initial reinforcements, their supplies began to dwindle. Seeing the battle as won, the Titled Powers began to kill off the remaining Byzantine. But in a sudden stroke of luck, Magement and 4Noah18 arrived at the battle, catching the Titled Powers off guard. With their forces divided, Magement and 4Noah18 were able to quickly defeat and push back the Tilted Powers. Conclusion Now, the battle turned into a blood bath. The Byzantine had regrouped and began to swiftly push back the remaining Tilted forces. Concluding the battle as a pyrrhic victory. Seeing that both Byzantine and Titled Powers lost numerous casualties. Siege of Bucharest The Siege of Bucharest happened roughly 10-15 minutes after the end of the Battle of Constantinople, which after regrouping and discussing, about 20 or so Byzantines marched forth to Bucharest, led by YellowVictini, and laid siege on the areas around the town, using dirt to build signs like 'LOL' and 'HEAT GAY', as heat hid in his house in Bucharest, having only pants and boots left out of his equipment. The troops left after approximately 10-15 minutes, pursuing Marcellus, the Byzantine traitor. Siege of Ram_RanchII After his realization of his being chased, Marcellus teleported back to his house in Ram_RanchII, leading the Byzantine troops to go there, and lay siege upon the town for Marcellus' cowering. After seeing the two dozen or so troops, he blockaded himself in his house, while the Byzantines messed around his house, and eventually took victory screenshots in front of his house, with a dirt sign saying 'BIG GAY' in the background as to mock Marcellus. Whilst taking the screenshots, DethLogik attempted to blow up the troops, but failed after being spotted. After the siege, victory for the day was announced just prior to 5pm EST, and a small victory party was held at the Hippodrome at Constantinople Attack at Myrmidones Some time around 12pm (EST), Marcellus Julius led a division of Entente Troops to lay siege to Myrmidones. Initially, the Byzantine garrison occupying the city fled, while Marcellus and his troops began to slaughter their farm animals. Byzantine POV Calling for reinforcements, the Byzantine quickly approached the small force and a confrontation was met. Most of Marcellus' troops logged and left. To the Byzantine, it was seen as a decisive victory. Marcellus' POV Calling for reinforcements, the Byzantine slowly closed in on the small force and a confrontation was met though, swiftly ended as watergod (ISIS) allowed for Marcellus and his troops to fall back. After the battle, Marcellus claimed it as "some sort of victory," since his intent was to harass and sabotage Byzantine towns and cities. Byzantine Skirmish with ISIS Byzantine Perspective Later that day, soon after the Coronation of Justinian as the new leader of Byzantium, a small skirmish happened within the Byzantine walls in a small patch of wilderness, mostly between a few hole-camping ISIS troops, MLGTerra, watergod and Proda and everyone at the coronation. There was a few casualties on the Byzantine side, while MLGTerra, watergod and Proda (ISIS) /t spawned when they ran out of potions. Second Battle of Constantinople Soon after, another battle broke out between the Austro-Hungarian/Romanians and Byzantines at the same place as the last battle. This time, however, there was a small medic station at the west end of the battlefield, where the medics seem to be more or less supportive of the Byzantines, initially the battle started out with a small force, around 4 Austro Hungarians and Romanians. Though as the battle went on, more troops from Austria Hungary joined in leading to a regrouping, while at the same time Magenent and 4noah18 joined on the Byzantine side, after the Byzantines began suffering major losses, this brought new balance to the battlefield, leading to a near stalemate. Shortly after this, ISIS joined in the fight alongside Canadian Proda and New Zealander CuttleFishNZ. ISIS appeared as a third party, while the independent combatant from New Zealand sided with the Austrians and Romanians, killing everyone in the area, mostly Byzantines. During the peak of the battle, a massive amount of TNT was used, leading to massive losses on the Byzantine side. After around an hour of fighting, the Byzantines fell back, and left the battlefield, after suffering major losses, leading to an 'ISIS victory' being declared, and the battlefield being left scarred by the massive amounts of griefs. Category:Conflicts Category:Wars